Sorrow
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Just one emotion one wishes to never deal with.


**-Shakes head- Really, I would love to know where I come up with half this stuff that I write. I mean, I am in a very good mood and I just created something a little depressing. Yeah, that's practically scary on my part. Anyway, just a little something for everyone to kill a few minutes of the day with.**

 **~O~**

There were times when Serena could not understand why things were the way they were, but then she would no longer think of them. After all, it would only serve to bring her down more and she already had too much pain inside her chest to deal with that. Too much had happened within the last few weeks with that little pink haired girl, Reni, coming to stay with her and all.

Curling up into a ball on her bed, the Moon Scout tried so hard to overcome the hurt and pain that she was feeling. Yet, nothing was working. It's only natural when ones own soul mate decides to leave them without giving any real reason.

Didn't help matters either that her father was happy with this fact and couldn't stop from showing on how delighted he was that his daughter wasn't dating anyone slightly older than her. Of course, her own father seemed to be blinded by the fact that his child was in pain. Thankfully, her mother wasn't and seemed to be incredibly pissed off at her husband for his callousness in the situation.

Luna hopped up onto the bed, walking over and curling up against Serena's head, purring in a comforting manner. The cat seemed to understand that her mistress was in way too much pain at the moment and knew that a lecture would not nothing more than make things worse. Serena didn't need that—she had enough to deal with right now.

"Luna," Serena whispers, a broken sound that almost had the cat bawling herself.

"Yes?"

A sniffle. "Can you do me a favor?"

Luna nuzzle the top of Serena's head. "Depends on what it is."

A pause.

"Can you erase my memories?" the girl asked softly, painfully and with a too much sorrow in her tone. Sorrow that should never have been there in the first place.

Luna was shocked, startled and just a little bit peeved. Not at her mistress…at the one who caused that pain to be there. " _What?"_

Serena shook her head. "I don't….don't think I can live with this," she said, placing a hand over her heart. "It hurts too much."

The cat shook her head sadly. "No, Serena, I can't do that. It's not in my power. Believe me, if I could take this from you, I would, but I can't. Besides, if I did that then it would be much more difficult with only four Sailor Scouts to protect the planet," Luna paused a moment. "And anyway, if I did that…then you wouldn't have any of the good memories with you. You need those."

Somehow, this wasn't making it easier.

"Thing will get easier," Luna says a while later, something in her desperately wanting to believe that it would.

"I don't see how," Serena mumbles, closing her eyes tightly as another wave of pain ran through her, it felt like her heart had been ripped right from her chest. Strange on how it felt like that, but she could still feel it beating.

Right now though, she wished that it wouldn't.

Luna watched as her princess fell into a slightly restless sleep, purring in a soothing manner and rubbing her head against Serena's in a show of comfort. The Guardian could not help but hope that this wasn't a break up that would last long as she feared that somehow this sorrow would wind up taking the life of her princess. That just would not be acceptable.

 _Tomorrow,_ Luna thought. _I'll go find out what this is about tomorrow. Right now though, Serena needs me._

 **~O~**

 **-blinks- Ookay, I have no idea where this came from. But for some reason this just popped out—and I'm in a good mood so yes, this was rather WTF on my part—and well, there ya go. A little bit to just throw out there as I work on chapters.**

 **It's a one-shot. Who knows maybe when I'm done working on other stuff I'll go back and add something else to it, but not now. Now for the moment, it is complete.**


End file.
